Many people have jobs which require them to wear safety gear such as safety glasses and ear plugs while working. It is important to ensure that the safety gear is properly utilized and properly managed to provide for the safety of the worker and, in many instances, to prevent problems with the items the person is working on.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The embodiments shown accomplish various aspects and objects of the invention. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element and aspect of the invention in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the invention in greater clarity. Similarly, not every embodiment need accomplish all advantages of the present invention. The drawings are drawn to scale to allow for better understanding of the structures and components thereof.